The Quest to Save Boomer
by zaphod22
Summary: the story of how bubbles must save boomer from the evil hands of brat


The quest to save Boomer

 _ **It all started in the park. Brat was just lying on the ground looking at a picture. The frame was a heart shaped and it was light pink. Of course, the picture was none other than her crush Boomer. Oh how she admired Boomer. What she didn't know was that Boomer already had a girlfriend. It was none other than her life rival Bubbles. When she looked up, she saw Bubbles and Boomer walking together. Brat than ran away crying. She is then seen in her bedroom crying on the floor. "It's not fair, why is Boomer with that bubblehead!" Brat whined, Suddenly she got the perfect idea. It was cruel, heartless, exactly what Brat was. She would take Boomer, and kill him after one week. She was sick in the head, ruthless, cruel, and mean. She laughed evilly. Then Boomer is seen in his house getting the mail from under the door. There was a letter for him. It said to meet Bubbles (Brat) at the weapon store. When Boomer was at the shop, he was in shock to see Brat. She grabbed him with those long golden yellow pigtails and told him that ruthless, cruel plan. 6 days later, Bubbles comes to see Boomer. "Is boomer home?" The sweet voice of the young girl with golden yellow pigtails and sky blue eyes and sky blue dress was suddenly shattered when Boomer's oldest sibling, Brick had said**_

 _ **His brother went missing since he went to see Bubbles. She says she hasn't seen boomer for two weeks. She than says that brat must have captured Boomer and runs off to save her boyfriend. Brick then says that he and Butch will come with her. Meanwhile, Boomer is being tortured by Brat. He miserably feeds her chocolates and forced to stay in a dog cage. Boomer starts crying and says he misses everyone including Bubbles. He then says he wants to go home. Brat tells him to shut it and tells him that he will never see anyone he loved again including that bubblehead (Bubbles). This makes Boomer cry even harder. A few hours later, Boomer is seen crying himself to sleep on the floor. While looking for Boomer, Butch hears his youngest brother crying with his super hearing. He then tells Bubbles and Brick the good news. The next morning, Brat is seen getting ready to kill Boomer, she is wearing a black dress long in the back and a black mini skirt at the front. The top was a beaded sweetheart neckline with a little black rose before showing some waist. She was anxious. She wanted Boomer's body all to herself. Once that body was dead, no one could take him away from her. She knew that she had to do it at the right time. 12:00 am. Bubbles and the others heard Berserk and Brute talking about they would not stay up at 12:00 am. Then had no choice though. Brat even made her sisters wear black. "You'll be answering to my lawyer if this plan doesn't work ya got that 2 tails!?"Brute yelled, "First of all, don't call me 2 tails, second, you don't have a lawyer, and third this plan will work." Brat said, it was 1 minute to 12:00 am, Brat had her knife ready, she had told the plan simple once more and Boomer was shaking like crazy. He didn't want to die. He was only 5 like his friends and his girlfriend Bubbles. He was going to miss everyone he loved and his home and his girlfriend. "12:00''. Brat said evilly, then brute tackled Boomer and pinned him to the floor. Then Berserk kissed Boomer. Suddenly he fainted do to the poison in Berserk's mouth. Then Brat walked up to him with a perfectly 12 inch sharpened knife. Before she could stab him, Bubbles and Boomer's brothers came in and shot through the door, Then, all of a sudden, Berserk and Brute knocked out Brick and Butch. Then Brat punched her in the face knocking her out. When Bubbles woke up she was chained to the wall. "What do you want from me"? Bubbles asked, "Oh just for you to enjoy the show''. Brat said walking toward Boomer. "NO"! Bubbles screamed, suddenly Boomer woke up and saw Brats knife coming toward him. "AAAAAAAAAAH"! He screamed, Bubbles then broke free and pushed Boomer out of the way. Then she slipped and got stabbed in the heart. Brat thought she stabbed Boomer but she has just killed Bubbles. Brat then fainted in disbelief. Boomer than ran to Bubbles. He held her in a bridal style. He started crying. When Boomer's tear hit Bubble's face, the blood was gone. Her eyes then opened. "Boomer"? She said weakly "BUBBLES YOUR ALRIGHT"! Boomer screamed with joy, "Oh Boomer you don't know what I had to get through to save -….Bubbles was cut off, "Sssh." Boomer looked into Bubbles eyes. Then they kissed. Brick and Butch finally woke up destroyed saw their youngest brother kissing Bubbles. Then Bubbles made a plan. Then they combined all of their powers at Brat. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! Brat screamed, She was finally gone, her and sisters were gone forever. Boomer then said that Bubbles plan was awesome and kissed her on the cheek. The story ends with Bubbles and Boomer watching the sunset in a meadow holding hands.**_


End file.
